1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit and a backlight assembly having the same, and more particularly, to a light source unit including a plurality of light-emitting diode (LED) packages, which are directly electrically connected to each other, and a backlight assembly having the light source unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to the electrodes, and the applied voltages cause liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to rearrange, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
Because LCDs cannot emit light by themselves, they require a backlight assembly to provide the light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. Examples of light sources used in backlight assemblies include cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), external electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs), and light-emitting diodes (LEDs). In particular, the demand for backlight assemblies using LEDs with high luminance is increasing.
LEDs may be used in the form of LED packages. LED packages are arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB) and are used accordingly as a light source of an LCD.